Unimaginable Conclusions
by StanaTorv
Summary: The last fic for the series. Will be longer than normal.As usual DV with SJ as well. Maybe some Sheyla. Atlantis crossover. Completely AU. ON HIATUS!
1. Green Eyed Monster

**Unimaginable Conclusions **

**By Samvalasam**

_A/N- This fic is my DV and SJ combined story, I'm a huge fan of the two couples. This is t__wo stories in one only because I have been slack in updating…well mainly really busy. It will also be a lot longer._

_2__nd__ A/N:_ _I was going to have this as a prequel to a next generation fic, but I have decided against it because it hindered my muse. Thanks Becca for the awesome Betaing and ideas and stuff._

**Disclaimer: **I don't have enough money…so don't sue me.

**Synopsis:** Final fic in the series. Multi-chapter. Some Atlantis season 4 spoilers.

**Chapter 1: Green Eyed Monster **

Samantha Carter walked out of Doctor Lam's office with a huge grin plastered all over her face. Carolyn sat in her office and waited for her next patient to arrive. This one she knew would not be happy. Vala made her way into Carolyn's office and closed the door behind her and sat down. She knew why she was there, what she didn't know was the results of her latest tests.

"How are you feeling today, Vala?" Carolyn questioned trying to keep her voice light.

She grinned, "Very well actually, Daniel said he was going to take me out for dinner tonight, so I'm very excited."

Carolyn couldn't help but have a small laugh; Vala knew how to brighten your day without even realising it. Her demeanour changed quickly as she got on with what she wanted to tell Vala.

"I have your latest test results back that I wanted to go over with you."

"And? Did the healing device work?" Vala's voice was filled with hope.

Carolyn frowned a little, "I'm afraid the device made no change to your physical health at all. I'm sorry Vala; this is going to take a miracle to fix. I'm completely out of options."

Crestfallen yet again, Vala nodded her head, wiping the tears from her cheek.

"You should take some time off, relax a bit. I'll talk to the General if you want."

"Thanks Carolyn. I should better be off anyway. Daniel's meeting me in a few minutes."

Dr. Lam gave her a small smile as Vala made her way out of the office. Feeling slightly weary, Carolyn returned to her desk and relaxed back in the chair, thinking '_Why can't I give her some good news for a change? _Beforeletting her mind drift away.

* * *

In her lab Sam sat at the laptop deliriously happy, anxious to go home and break the news to her husband. This was the first time that she actually wanted to go home early. She'd pack up once she finished the last of her paperwork. Before Sam could even start on it, Teal'c and Cameron walked in.

"Hey Sam, you wanna grab a bite tonight?" Cam asked.

Sam looked up at the two men, "Sorry guys, not tonight. I'm gonna turn in early."

"Are you feeling well ColonelCarter?" Teal'c inquired.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just want to go home tonight."

"Very well. Enjoy your evening."

"Thanks Teal'c. You should grab Daniel and Vala. They'll go with you guys."

"Will do, see ya Sam," Cam replied as he made his way out of the lab.

Cam and Teal'c left as quickly as they arrived. Sam gave up on her paperwork. The care-factor was minimal and she desperately wanted to get home. So that's what she did; packed up and left for the night.

* * *

Daniel lay on the bed in his quarters reading a book on early Mesopotamian culture. Even though he would find out in a short time, he was still upset that Vala didn't allow him to come with her when she saw Dr. Lam. Whilst he was in that mode of thinking the door flew open to reveal Vala, looking once again like she had emptied all her tear ducts out all over herself.

Daniel put down his book and moved over to Vala and drew her into his arms.

"Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok to you Daniel?" she spat at him.

Daniel ignored her tone and continued, "What did Carolyn say?"

"She said it would be a miracle if I suddenly got better."

Daniel felt heartbroken. "Oh," was all he could utter.

"She suggested I go away for a few weeks. Clear my head, work out what to do."

They sat down on the bed together, hands clasping for dear life.

After a moment of silence Daniel spoke, "Why don't you come to Atlantis with me next week? I was only going to be there a couple days but I could ask the General to extend it so we can have a vacation."

Unable to speak, Vala nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

When Sam arrived home she saw a note on the kitchen table.

_Sam,_

_I had to go back to Washington. I'll see you in a couple days._

_Call me when you get this._

_Sorry,_

_Love Jack_

As soon as Sam read the note she pulled out her phone to call her husband.

"_Hello," came the voice from the other end._

"Hey, I got your note," Sam relied, sounding disappointed.

"_Yeah sorry, there was a major crisis that had to be averted. I tried to call you but I couldn't get through."_

"I was busy all day and I didn't have time to stop. So when do you think that you will be back home?"

"_Um…probably in a couple days. It all depends on what the president wants me to do and stuff. I'll let you know tomorrow for sure anyway."_

"Ok, good. I've got something to tell you when you get back anyway."

"_What is it? Can't you tell me now?"_

Sam giggled. "You'll have to wait and see. I want to tell you in person. I was going to tell you today, but seeing as you're not here, I'm not going to."

"_But-"_

"No buts mister. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"_Ok. Fine. Love you."_

"Me too. Bye"

Sam hung up the phone and decided to give Vala a call to see if she wanted to have a 'girl's night in.'

Vala arrived an hour after the phone call from Sam. Not wanting to really talk to Daniel that night, she left their apartment without saying a word. Knowing that a phone call would ensue, she turned off her phone and told Sam not to answer hers if it was Daniel calling.

Vala was sitting on the couch, knees held close to her chest, eyes looking through the television, seeming distant.

"Are you ok, Vala?" Sam asked her friend.

"Huh? Ah, yeah," came the startled reply.

"You sure? You normally love _'One Life to Live,'_" Sam handed Vala a glass of red wine, which was accepted with a nod of her head. "Is it something to do with your appointment with Carolyn today?"

Just the mention of the good doctor's name made Vala well up with tears. She quickly wiped them away, not wanting Sam to see her in a vulnerable state.

"I take it the news wasn't what you wanted then?" Sam asked sympathetically, wrapping her friend in a one armed hug while Vala still clung to her legs, shaking her head and downing the glass of wine as if it were a shot.

"Daniel's going to take me to Atlantis with him next week," Vala said randomly. "He said we won't have to do any work once he's finished with whatever geeky stuff he has to do."

"A holiday may do you some good. Get away. Relax. Don't worry about the fate of the galaxy for a while." Sam smiled at Vala as she finished a second glass without any forethought.

Vala sat silent for a moment before speaking again. "I saw you come out of Carolyn's office this morning. Is everything ok with you?"

Startled by the question, Sam considered her answer carefully. "Um, yeah everything is shiny. Just a check-up."

"That's good 'cause I heard a rumour that you were pregnant," Vala countered succinctly.

With that comment, Sam thought it was time to study her own hands. "I was going to tell you, Vala. I just didn't know how you'd react if your appointment wasn't good."

"It's ok, really. I'm happy for you and Jack. I just wish that it would happen for me. I mean, last time I didn't even want the baby, and now, well, I want one but I can't have one. I don't blame anyone but Adria and the damned Ori."

"You have every right to be angry. What they did to you was wrong. No one should ever have to deal with what you and Daniel are going through."

"I'm surprised he's still with me. He wants kids so badly," Vala's voice cracked with emotion.

"Vala, Daniel loves you more than anything. If he wants children, there are other means; he just wants to get you better so that you guys can go through parenthood the way God intended."

Vala smiled and poured herself another glass of wine and once again downed it in one go. She looked at Sam. "Sorry, I like wallowing."

"You don't have to apologise to me," Sam paused for a moment. "Why don't I call Daniel and he can come and get you. I'm sure he's feeling as crap as you, and would love to spend the rest of the night with you."

Vala nodded her head in agreement, "Ok. Thanks."

**TBC**

**Next time: Trip to Atlantis brings great rewards.**

**Please R&R, I love to hear what you think and to get your ideas.**

_3__rd__ A/N: I'm sorry again for not updating this series sooner. I have this last fic planned out roughly. I am officially jobless, so I'm spending my time at home looking for work and baking and stuff and writing. I'm also in the process of maybe moving states so forgive me if you are getting sick of me being slack. Next chapter up soon!_


	2. Bad Timing

Disclaimer: Aren't these things dumb. Why would I be writing here if I owned the show?

_A/N: It's amazing how much you can write at night when you've had a headache all day. I have to get up early and bake a cake but I thought I'd give this chapter a crack!_

_2__nd__ A/N: There will be a theme running throughout all these chapters. I'm planning on a few so lets see if anyone can guess what it is._

**Chapter 2: Bad Timing**

Jack O'Neill, a two-star General in the United States Air Force could never have imagined the news that his wife of nearly three years told him. He was going to be a father, again. There was no way in hell he was going to screw it up this time. With all the excitement he almost forgot what it was that he had to tell Sam.

"I'm what!?" Sam exclaimed.

"You're being promoted to a full bird Colonel and going to be put in charge of the Atlantis expedition until Elizabeth is well enough to return," Jack reiterated. "I'm sorry, Sam. This came from the President himself. I can't do anything to reverse it. He believes that you're the best person for the job."

Sighing, Sam sank into the couch, head resting on Jack's shoulder, "How long do the doctors think that Elizabeth will be out of action?"

Jack placed his hand on his wife's stomach softly, "From what I've been told at least six months."

"Six months!" she covered his hand with her own, "God, great timing."

"Lucky it's a desk job, it means you will always have something to hide behind, like in those silly T.V shows when one of the characters gets pregnant."

"Funny, Jack." She sighed again and leaned her hair on Jack's chest. "When do I leave?"

"Next week," Jack answered. "You'll be on the same boat as Danny and Vala, except for the fact that they can come home and you can't."

Sam laughed quietly and kissed him softly on the lips, "Gee thanks, I love you too."

"Just think, at least you'll keep Rodney occupied," Jack smirked, which then earned him a smack in the arm for his comment.

* * *

"Vala, we're only going for a month. We're not moving there," Daniel said exasperated as his Vala rushed past him with two more suitcases.

"I know, darling, I just want to go prepared. Last time I didn't pack nearly enough clothes, hair products, shoes or tiaras," she counted them off on her fingers one-by-one as she said them. "And last time Harold didn't come either," Vala picked up her stuffed toy giraffe and waved it in Daniel's face and pouted slightly.

Daniel laughed at her behaviour and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "You are such a child sometimes."

"Yes, but that's why you love me," she turned and twirled her pig tails in Daniel's direction as she headed back into their room to collect another bag…or two.

Daniel shook his head and called after her, "You forgot the kitchen sink!"

* * *

Two days before the group from the SGC had to leave for Atlantis, SG-1, General O'Neill and Dr. Lam huddled in a booth at O'Malleys. Since the end of the final Ori battle was fought and won, the team hadn't had a chance to be together as a whole. Teal'c was going back home to Chulak to be with his son and daughter-in-law as they neared the time of parenthood. Cameron and Carolyn were finally going on their honeymoon, four months after the wedding. Jack returning to Washington as his wife was going to be in charge of the Atlantis expedition. Daniel and Vala were going to just relish the time to be together in a beautiful city and try not to dwell on the sadness of the past year.

"So I hear congratulations are in order," Cam called out across the table towards Jack and Sam. He raised his glass, "May this be the first in your battalion!"

Jack leaned into Sam and said, just loud enough for everyone to hear, "I thought we were going to start with a SG team and work our way from there." Sam felt her cheeks redden as the group erupted with laughter. "Speaking of which, Teal'c, we want photos of your first grandkid," Jack subtly demanded of his friend.

Teal'c inclined his head, "Indeed you shall. I managed to procure a digital camera from eBay with ValaMalDoran's help and insistence."

Vala grinned and sent him a wink. "EBay is a wonderful thing, Muscles. Don't ignore the need to shop." Daniel rolled his eyes at Vala, not facing her as he did so. "Darling," Vala spun her head to look at Daniel, "What have I told you about rolling your eyes at me?" Again the table of friends burst into another bout of laughter.

As the night ticked by, patrons in the bistro-come-slash-bar slowly dwindled down, leaving only the group from the SGC. Knowing that the bar wouldn't close for another couple hours, the wait staff, accustomed to the sight of the bunch, cranked up the jukebox so they could enjoy some tunes. A waitress walked over to the table.

"Hey guys, I thought I'd put your theme song on to begin with then the box is all yours," she told them.

"Thanks, Bec," replied Jack with a smile. Bec had been working at O'Malleys ever since the original SG-1 came in the first time seven years ago and was subsequently banned for a period of six months. She had watch them grow as friends and seen the new members of their group become apart of their family. She too cried when she learned Janet died and was selfishly annoyed when Jonas returned to his 'home town' in 'Canada.' Now, their family was growing and she hated to see the day when none of them would be there.

The theme song for SG-1 was so decided by Daniel, a closet Guns n Roses fan, was _"Knockin' on Heaven's Door"._ He thought it fit seeing as though every time they went through the gate there was a chance they may not come back. They were literally knocking on heaven's door.

Cam pulled Carolyn up to dance. Sam, Jack, Daniel and Vala followed leaving Teal'c sitting comfortably in the booth watching his family dance as couples. When their theme finished, Cameron decided to be romantic, knowing what would happen if he did. He chose a song they could all dance to and not have to feel uncomfortable by doing it. A little known Bon Jovi song filled the restaurant and the three couples continued to dance.

_It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock __the doors__  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I_

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me_

You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before  
they count me out  
If I was drowning you  
would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me

_When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me_

When the song finished Vala leaned into Daniel and whispered, "Thank you for loving me." Daniel smiled and leant in and kissed her softly.

"Not a problem at all."

* * *

It took all of 40 minutes for Sam, Vala, Daniel and a few other people to reach Atlantis via the network. Three F.R.E.Ds were ahead of the group, carrying all the possessions they would need for the period of time each person was staying.

"Welcome to Atlantis," came Chuck's voice over the PA.

Daniel looked up at the control room and then turned to Vala who was standing quietly next to him. She flashed him a quick smile. "It's just as pretty as I remembered."

**TBC**

**Next time: Daniel does some work in the holoroom and Vala explores**

_3__rd__ A/N: I love both those songs I had in that chapter. I thought they fitted perfectly. Please R&R I love to hear what you all think. It makes me keep writing_


	3. The Hidden Memory

_**

* * *

A/N: There's a story behind the reason I called Vala's toy giraffe Harold. When I was in primary school, every year we went to this place set up by Queensland Education where they'd teach the kids different things about biology and stuff. The first few years there was this puppet called Healthy Harold and by the time I was in year 7 it was a mechanical one. So this puppet thing was a giraffe and when I watched the audio commentary and deleted scenes for 'The Quest' I had to name the giraffe Harold. **_

_**A/N 2: I'm so sorry there's been such a wait for this chapter. I'll try and be quick with the others to come. **_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Hidden Memory**

"Come on Daniel," Vala pouted and whined at him, "I'm bored; can't we go do something fun?" She jumped up onto his desk and leaned in towards him, running a finger across his jaw-line.

Daniel sighed and looked at her, despairingly. "Vala, I already told you that for the first two weeks that we're here I have to work. Go and find Teyla or that Ronon guy. Annoy them for a while."

"Humph," she hopped down off the desk and crossed her arms, "Fine, I'll just explore this fantastical city without you and not share any of the treasure that I find." With that she turned on her heel and stormed out of Daniel's lab, knowing he probably didn't even register that she'd left.

Vala wandered aimlessly through the halls of Atlantis, trying to keep herself amused. She unknowingly found herself in the Control Room outside Sam's office debating whether or not she should go in and see what her best friend- next to Daniel that is- was up to.

* * *

Sam saw her through the clear panels and motioned her in. Lately, Sam had worried over the uncharacteristic behaviour of Vala and was starting to get worried.

"What brings you by, Vala?" Sam asked her friend.

Vala sighed for the nth time that day, "I'm bored, Daniel's busy with his dusty old books and I don't know anyone well enough to get them to do anything with me."

"That's never stopped you before, why the sudden change? I'm worried about you."

"I know, I mean lately all I can think about is having a baby and it frustrates me because I know I can't. I can't seem to move past it."

Sam thought for a moment, "Why don't we just spend the day together, I don't have much going on at the moment. We could do a little exploring, maybe get a few of us girls and have a poker night. Whaddaya say?" she said with a grin.

Vala's eyes lit up, "Can we have beer and jello?"

"Sure, but only if the jello's blue."

Vala's wide grin matched that of Sam's, "I think I can manage."

"Come on," Sam gestured for Vala to follow her as they made their way to the door of the office.

* * *

Daniel stepped into the Holoroom of Atlantis, smiling faintly as he remembered the first time he was there. Morgan le Fay had helped him once, he wondered if she would be around to do so again. This time, however, he wanted personal help, not help to save the universe.

He heaved a sigh as he made his way onto the platform to activate the holographic teaching program.

"Hello," the hologram greeted, "You may enter your query verbally or by entering it on the consol before you.

"Déjà vu, I'll speak, thank you," Daniel replied.

"Of course, but note for future sessions manual input is required for most system interaction."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Daniel muttered and paused momentarily before starting to converse with the teaching aide. "Um, Morgan I don't know of that's you or it really is a hologram this time, but I kind of need your help. This is a personal matter and it has nothing to do with the fate of the world or anything."

Daniel stared at Morgan for a good minute, after which he started again, "Fine, I'm obviously gonna have to tell you what's going on before you speak to me," he let out the breath he had been holding. "My girlfriend can't have children because of what the Ori and in particular, Adria did to her. We don't know what it is but she doesn't want her first born to be her only child. I know there is something here in Atlantis that can help her but I don't know where to find it. So if you can, please just point me in the right direction."

Another good minute after his mini-rant, Daniel gave up, Morgan wasn't playing the so-called game, so he turned around and stepped off the platform and headed towards the door.

"Daniel Jackson," a voice called. He spun around back towards the holo-podium and looked at Morgan.

"All shall be revealed, you have the knowledge and the memories, you just need to find them," she continued.

"How?"

Before he could get a reply, Morgan vanished into thin air.

"Talk about a cliché," Daniel mumbled to himself as he walked out of the Holoroom in search of Vala.

* * *

"I fold," Sam said, throwing her cards into the centre of the table.

"Me too," Jennifer Keller murmured as she followed suit. Only Teyla and Vala were left.

Vala looked sideways at Teyla who was sitting opposite her, she picked up a few of her chips and slid them into the middle, where the pot was, "I call and raise twenty," she said confidently.

Teyla smiled and said as she threw in some chips, "I see that and raise you ten."

A wicked gleam entered Vala's eyes as she rubbed her hands together, "I'll see that." Once again, more chips entered the pot.

"Ok show us what you guys have!" Jen exclaimed excitedly.

Teyla showed a diamond flush, king high. A series of nods and words of encouragement went around the table.

"Vala?" Sam gestured for her to show her hand. Slowly, Vala placed her 5 card draw facing the rest of the girls. It was a full house. A grin passed over her face as she drew in her winning chips.

"Beaten by aliens at our own game. How does that happen, Colonel?" Jennifer asked hanging her head in mock shame.

"Who knows? Another round ladies?" Sam asked.

"No, not for me, I am feeling quite tired so I will head off to my quarters," replied Teyla as she rose from her seat, "It has been a rather enjoyable night for me though, I look forward to doing such a thing again."

A series of 'goodnights' were wished as Teyla left the room. Sam looked at Jennifer and Vala as if she were asking them again.

Jen was the next to answer, "I actually have the early shift tomorrow so I better pack off to bed myself, thanks anyway. I had fun."

Only Sam and Vala were in the rec room when Vala spoke up, "As much as I would love to stay and play Samantha, I really must be getting back to Daniel. I haven't seen him all day - after I got annoyed with him, so I should check and see if he still has his head stuck in a book."

Sam nodded, "Sure."

Vala noticed the sad face Sam had, "I know you miss him, but you'll be home before you know it."

"Yeah, I know," she whispered as Vala gave her a one armed hug before she walked out of the room.

TBC - The next chapter starts off two nights after this one.

* * *

_**AN: Thanks for sticking with this guys I know I'm a little slow in updating but things are crazy at the moment with work and family health and stuff like that. I have good news though… I'm going to be a 'sort of aunty'…it's like a close friend with aunty rights…it's sooooo cool!!!! **_


	4. Dream a little Dream

Just a bit of a review reply for **Greb: **In _Unimaginable Sorrow_ Vala was Daniel's wife because it was set during 'Unending'. The reason why they're not married in the following stories is because they don't remember their time on the Odyssey. I just didn't write a fic set after 'Unending' explaining how they got together because so many people had done it before. read a couple of those ones if you like and pick one that fits, I seriously don't mind. Hope that clears up any of the confusion.

A/N: This takes place a couple nights after the previous chapter. There is still a running theme throughout these chapters. Guess if you know what it is. There's not much dialogue in this one. It's too late at night to figure out speech patterns.

**Chapter 4: Dream a little dream**

_Whisper in the yard; turn the trees all into toys._

_Lay there on the ground and turn the dirt into your joy._

_From what I see and what I know, it's all been boring lately._

_So I suggest we trade a question mark in for a maybe. _

_Time your riddles right and make a point that makes no sense._

_Make sure that you're smiling and the money's been well spent. _

_Innocence and ignorance it all goes hand-in-hand._

_I'm not sure that I'm right but I hope you'll understand._

_I hope that you're still searching for the start that has no end, and all the plastic people have now become your friends._

_Before you start to drift and your soul begins to scream, I just wanted to tell you that you're listening to a dream…_

Daniel awoke suddenly and bolted upright in bed. He glanced over towards his left where Vala still slept and looked at the bright red alarm clock; it had just turned 4:03 a.m. Groaning quietly, Daniel slipped silently out from under the sheets and made his way over to the bathroom. He splashed his face with water, hoping it would jolt his brain into gear. Never had he had such a powerful dream; at least that is what he thought it was. Hoping not to wake Vala, Daniel walked outside onto the balcony where a crisp wind blew across his face as the light from the moons shone brilliantly over the still waters beneath him. He leant on the railing and slowly allowed his thoughts to consume him.

And hour or so later, Vala rolled over to her right where she thought Daniel was sleeping, finding the surface cold she opened her eyes and began looking for any sign of him in her general vicinity. Unable to do so, she gradually lifted her head from her pillow and sat upright, legs tucked in under her bottom and sheet wrapped around her top. Vala saw that 'her darling' was outside in dire need of some gentle persuasion to come back inside. She slipped out of bed tucking the sheet in at her breast as she made her way over to Daniel and gingerly her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Watching your dreams dance in out between the beams of the neon moon again, Daniel?" Vala whispered in his ear.

Daniel chuckled softly, "Something like that."

"You coming back to bed?"

"Soon, my gypsy lady." Daniel turned his head and placed a kiss to her temple, "Go on without me, I won't be too long."

Vala silently slid from the embrace she held Daniel in and went back inside and waited patiently in bed. A few moments later she felt two warm arms encircle her as Daniel pulled her closer to him. A contented sigh escaped her lips as Daniel whispered to her, "I'll tell you in the morning." His soft breathing next to her lulling her back to sleep.

_

* * *

__Earlier that night_

Slowly entering into dream land, Daniel found himself in a sheer white space.

"Hello," he called out, "is there anyone here?"

Daniel waited a few moments before calling out again. He felt a soft breeze coming from behind him. Quickly turning around, he saw her, Ghannis Lal; Morgan le Fay, whatever she wanted to be called.

"Do you believe me now, Daniel Jackson?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" Daniel stood staring at her non-corporeal state perplexed.

"I have unlocked the knowledge and information you require."

"You did?"

"Yes, it may take some time for you to recognise it, but it is there."

Daniel continued to stand silently as he processed the information. "Uh…th-thank you," he stuttered.

"No need to thank me, think of this as payment for all of your help."

Morgan disappeared as quickly as she arrived, leaving Daniel to figure out what the hell happened as he was violently thrown from his slumber.

TBC.


	5. AN

Authors Note to my faithful readers,

Sorry this isn't an update, I am just here to let you know that all my WiP Fictions are all on Hiatus until my muse comes back and I suddenly have a holiday from work; neither of which I see happening any time soon. Sorry to disappoint. If you have any suggestions as to how these fics should go, feel free to drop me a line any time. I will respond to you

Thanks again

Sam


End file.
